


To Feel Like a Father

by Writer4Christ



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Gen, Interracial Family, Love, Marriage, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: John's dream of fatherhood comes in the most unexpected way.





	

John Hawkes always had the dream of becoming a father since he was a teenager. He was going to give his child the world and he was going to do better. He was going to be a better father than his own.

When he married Elizabeth he did not expect they would have fertility issues. He just knew they would have a family immediately and life was going to be kind to them.

He was wrong.

Years of trying wore on them and nearly drove them apart. Yet, around the corner was going to be a child that touched them in different ways.

Boo.

She was an unexpected blessing for Elizabeth. She bonded with her. Elizabeth comforted her as if the little girl was biologically hers. They both filled missing voids in each other’s lives.

What did he get? Nearly shot in the head due to Boo trying to protect his wife. He couldn’t blame the girl. She thought he was another bad man like Kyle.

He was thankful Boo was a bad shot.

However, as the days turned into weeks he found himself becoming emotionally attached. He was afraid of her losing her but he also knew the longer she stayed with them, the more danger she could be in. How was he going to get her to freedom?

“John,” he heard behind him.

He turned around to see Elizabeth looking fatigued. He immediately rose from his seat to come to her aid.

“Elizabeth, you don’t look well,” he said worried.

She sneezed several times before she could form a response. She sighed in frustration.

“John, I’m too sick. I think I need to go away for a while.”

John blinked. “How long is a while?”

“Just a few days. Long enough for me to get better. I mean, I can’t be around Boo nor take care of her if I can barely see straight.”

“Where will you go? It’s not safe for a woman alone out there,” John argued.

Elizabeth chuckled. “I think I can handle it. Besides, I’m going to my mother’s. You will be fine and so will Boo because she has you,” she encouraged.

“But-

"No arguments John Hawkes. I’ve already made arrangements,” she said.

John narrowed his eyes. “Way to play me Liz.”

“You would have argued me up and down if I told you my plan two days ago. I’m leaving on the first train tomorrow. Don’t worry. I’ll get there safely. You just make sure you are careful. These slave catchers are running rampant and I’m afraid Boo will be discovered.”

John felt a stirring in his soul he never felt before. It was fatherly.

“I will protect her. Don’t worry about me or Boo.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Five days passed since Elizabeth’s departure and John was overwhelmed. He realized very quickly he did not have the same bond as Elizabeth and Boo wasn’t keen on supplying answers to his questions. He apparently had not proven himself enough for Boo.“

What did she eat? What foods did she like or dislike? How was he supposed to bathe her or do her hair? How was he supposed to parent at all?

He was utterly clueless and wished on everything he had his wife here. She made it all seem so easy.

It wasn’t until his worst nightmares came true that he realized what it was truly like to feel like a father.

It was no more than 30 minutes to the store and back but he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he approached his house.

He walked up to the door and noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Maybe she left the door cracked,” he thought but the reasoning did not sound realistic to his own ears.

John proceeded into the house with extreme caution. He quickly retrieved his gun and headed upstairs before searching the entire house.

There was no sign of her.

John forced himself to not give into fear and panic. He needed a clear head. He needed to get inside Boo’s head. Where would a child her age run off to?

He racked his brain until he heard a slight muffled sound outside. He went out the back and tried to listen for the sound again.

However, no sound came immediately. He wondered if he imagined it but his gut told him otherwise.

“Boo,” he whispered. He walked a few paces and suddenly he heard a scream. A child’s scream. Her scream.

John let his adrenaline take over and tuned into the cacophony of sounds and cries.

He stumbled upon a horrific sight to his eyes. Boo was struggling against three slave catchers and out the corner of his eye he could see a redheaded woman looking on proudly as if Boo was some dog needing to be butchered.

John knew if he did not act now Boo would be gone. Elizabeth would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.

He tightened his grip on his gun to fire a warning shot. He waited for the right moment.

BOOM!

The sound of the shot was deafening causing everyone to stand still in shock.

He heard the woman yell out an order to search for their would be assassin but before any of the men could take a step John shot one catcher between the eyes.

The other two scrambled to reach for their weapons allowing Boo to run and hide.

John shot the other two in the chest both dropping dead on the spot.

He took a moment to breathe realizing what he’d done. He killed three men to protect Boo and he felt nothing but satisfaction. It was the same feeling he had when he killed Kyle. All of them deserved to die without redemption.

He remembered the redheaded woman and quickly scanned the area. She disappeared in the midst of it all and he growled knowing she would probably be back for Boo.

He let out a curse underneath his breath wishing he had gotten her too.

John heard a branch snap behind him. “Please let it be Boo,” he prayed. He slowly turned to find Boo standing behind him terrified. Her eyes were blood shot red and she seemed so small and fragile.

He slowly put down the gun. “It’s okay Boo. You’re safe.”

He approached her slowly and squatted in front of her allowing some distance.

She looked past his shoulders to see the legs and arms of her almost captors. She teared up again afraid they would somehow come back to life to take her.

“Are they going to hurt me?”

John shook his head no. “No. I made sure of it.” His eyes softened in hopes she believed him.

He felt arms around his neck and heard the soft cries which tore at his heart.

“The bad lady and the bad men broke in,” Boo said. “I ran but they caught me.”

John’s grip tightened. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Is the bad lady coming back?” she asked hesitantly.

“I will make sure she doesn’t come near you again. She and her men will never bother you as long as I’m alive.”


End file.
